Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: Dumbledore siempre ha estado enamorado de Minerva, pero nunca se atrevio a confesarle su amor, ahora después de tantos años Albus cree que ya es demasiado tarde como para darse una oportunidad con ella....Respuesta a Hera


_Respuesta al desafio de: Hera. En potterfics(Sorry por publi de otras paginas pero tengo que poner el disclaimer)_

_Disclaimer: Personajes y escenarios de J.K.R_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, paseaba nervioso por la habitación que le había dejado su hermano Aberfoth en Cabeza de Puerco. Por sus ventanales se veía que estaba cayendo el Sol dejando un precioso color anaranjado al azul pálido del cielo.

-No puedo más.- Se decía a sí mismo el director.- Si supiera que tengo una oportunidad, pero no. ¿Cómo ella, una persona tan dulce y amarga a la vez, divertida y al mismo tiempo seria, podría fijarse en un viejo loco como yo? – Se preguntaba el anciano.- Si me hubiese dado alguna señal… Pero no. Si me hubiera atrevido antes a confesar todo lo que siento por ella, pero ahora es demasiado tarde ya no estoy en edad. Diría que esto es una cosa de jóvenes, no de personas a las que su hora final amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina…

La conozco desde que vino a Hogwarts y yo ya estaba en mi último curso. Ella siempre destacaba en todo, era muy buena, y sobretodo en una asignatura en particular Transformaciones, al igual que yo. No me extraña que sea profesora de esta materia, es una gran experta, más que yo me atrevería a añadir. Como la quiero, siento que sin ella no puedo vivir, sin su sonrisa, sus enfados… El amor… ¿Por qué será tan duro? – Suspiraba el director.

Ya entrada la noche, a las afueras del colegio Hogwarts, la mujer de los pensamientos del director Dumbledore, se dirigía a la cabaña del guardabosque de Hogwarts, había oído algún grito y sonidos de hechizos.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada¿Qué podría estar sucediendo? Si ya era muy tarde para que algún alumno estuviese por ahí, aunque siempre había alguno saltándose las normas.

Cuando estuvo mas cerca de la cabaña se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaban Hagrid y seis magos más. Estos, al parecer, atacando a Hagrid.

-¿¡Cómo se atreven!? – Grito la profesora desconcertada acercándose rápidamente hacía ellos.- ¡Déjenlo en paz¡He dicho que lo dejen en paz! – Seguía gritando la profesora, sacando la varita.- ¿Con qué derecho lo atacan? Él no ha hecho nada, nada que justifique que este…- Pero la profesora no pudo terminar la frase ya que recibió el ataque de aquellos magos, que le lanzaron hechizos aturdidores. Le dieron en toda la zona de su tripa lanzándola por los aires y dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Hagrid rugió como nunca lo había hecho, y de unos golpes derribo a los magos. Salio corriendo hacía donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la profesora que aún seguía sin sentido.

Se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a la enfermería. Al llegar abrió de golpe la puerta asustando a la pobre señora Pomfrey.

-¡Hagrid¿Qué pasa para que ent…¡MINERVA! –Grito la señora Pomfrey al ver a quien llevaba Hagrid en los brazos.- Venga pósala en la cama. ¿Qué ocurrió Hagrid? – Pregunto mientras examinaba a la profesora McGonagall.

-Los del ministerio… ¡Esos bastardos! Estaban intentando echarme de mi cabaña atacándome. Entonces vino la profesora McGonagall intentando pararlos, pero los del ministerio no le dieron ninguna oportunidad y la atacaron cuatro con hechizos aturdidores… Después la profesora cayó en el suelo.

-Cuando se entere el director ¡Arderá Troya! Hiciste buen trabajo en traerla aquí, Hagrid. Si no consigo hacer nada, la mandaremos a San Mungo.

-De acuerdo, Pomfrey. Avisaré al resto de profesores, por si quieren visitarla.

-Bien, pero que vengan mañana a la mañana, por ahora necesito espacio. Dudo que este muy bien de salud, a su edad…y cuatro ataques a la vez ¡Que barbaridad!

Pasaron dos días desde que la profesora McGonagall había sido llevada a la enfermería, y todavía no despertaba. La señora Pomfrey estaba histérica había continuas visitas y no soportaba que la interrumpiesen en sus curas. Al final desistió y decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla rápidamente a San Mungo.

A la media hora los medimagos llegaron a Hogwarts y se llevaron a la profesora a San Mungo. Cuando llegaron la subieron rápidamente a investigar lo que le pudiese ocurrir.

Dumbledore almorzaba tranquilo esperando leyendo un libro muy interesante cuando, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Aberfoth.- Dijo Dumbledore sin preguntar siquiera de quien se trataba. Ya que su hermano era el único que sabía que se encontraba ahí.

-Te tengo noticias de Hogwarts, Albus. Al parecer hace dos días atacaron a la profesora McGonagall.- Informó Aberfoth al director. A este se le abrieron los ojos hasta los límites y dejo caer la tostada con mermelada de fresa al suelo, que estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca.

-¿Cómo¿Quién fue Aberfoth¿Por qué?

-Espera, Albus. Yo no tengo tanta memoria para guardar tantas preguntas como tu.- Rió levemente pero paró al ver la mirada que le dirigía el anciano. Bueno, a tu querida profesora le atacaron cuatro miembros del ministerio, por no se qué problema. Ahora mismo se encuentra en San Mungo.

-¿Del ministerio¡¡Lo que hay que aguantar¡Ahora mismo voy a verla!

-¡Espera, Albus! Ahora no debes salir, no ves que te buscan…

-¡Uy, me parezco a Sirius, huyendo de la justicia!

-¿Pero tu no estabas mal por la noticia? En fin, hermano, como decía te buscan¡Y no puedes salir por ahí paseándote por las calles! Además, ahora la estarán examinando.

-Me convenciste, pero mañana voy sin dudas, Aberfoth. ¡Y no te atrevas a detenerme! Mantenme informado de todo lo que ocurra.

-De acuerdo, Albus.

Al día siguiente el director Dumbledore salió a primera hora de la mañana a San Mungo. Se apareció rápidamente a la entrada de San Mungo. Entró y se puso delante del mostrador. La señora recepcionista, al verle, se llevo un buen susto.

-¿Albus Dumbledore? –Preguntó incrédula por lo que veía. ¿No se suponía que este hombre huía del ministerio¿Qué hace presentándose al público?

-Ssshhh…- Chistó Dumbledore para que bajase la voz.- Por favor, dime donde se encuentra ingresada Minerva McGonagall. Y no le diga a nadie que me encuentro aquí, si se enteran los del ministerio me mandarán dementores…

-No se preocupe, director. Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted de la vuelta de quien-usted-sabe. Diré a los de seguridad que no le detengan. Y la paciente se encuentra en la habitación doce de la cuarta planta.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

El director Dumbledore se dirigió rápidamente aunque con precaución, para evitar muchas miradas, a la habitación que le había dicho la recepcionista. Cuando entró se encontró con una medimaga que atendía a McGonagall y también estaba el profesor Filius Flitwick.

-¡Albus! –Exclamo el pequeño Flitwick al mirar quien había entrado.- ¿Dónde has estado¿Qué hace aquí?

-Oh, director Dumbledore. No se preocupe he sido informado de que puede pasar, no llamaremos a los del ministerio. Enseguida me iré.

-Gracias. Filius estuve en un lugar muy maligno… jaja. Fuera bromas, me informaron del ataque a Minerva y decidí venir a verla. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Eh bueno… La verdad, dicen que esta grave aunque sin demasiado riesgo, lo estuvo ayer, dijeron que la señora Pomfrey hizo un buen trabajo, que pudo haber sido peor.- Dijo Flitwick.- El impacto de los cuatro rayos ha hecho que le dañen algo interno y tendrá que estar aquí una pequeña temporada.

-¿Se ha despertado?

-Que va, Albus. Desde el ataque nada… Pero dicen que es mucho mejor, si no se pondría histérica y no podría mantener reposo.

-Vaya, estricta para los alumnos y para ella misma, le da igual todo.- Murmuro Dumbledore.- Otra cosa más, que me gusta de ella.- Pensó mirando al cuerpo de la mujer. El rostro de McGonagall estaba un poco blanco y tenía unos cuantos rasguños. Su respiración no era del todo calmada. Pero se la veía mucho mejor de lo que se había esperado el director.- No volveré a dejar que ocurra algo así… Puede que en la próxima no salga y me arrepentiré de no haberle dicho nada.-Siguió pensando el director.

-Bueno, señores. Aquí terminó mi jornada. Os dejo.

-Adiós y muchas gracias.- Despidieron los dos hombres.

Ya habían pasado tres días y McGonagall seguía sin despertarse. Su salud estaba mejorando, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho por curar. El director Dumbledore se había quedado todos los días y las noches junto a ella, alguna vez tenía la visita de alguien de la Orden o del profesorado de Hogwarts. En ese tercer día el director estaba murmurando algunas cosas como recuerdos que pasaron juntos, cuando la profesora levemente abría los ojos sin que el hombre lo notase.

-¿Albus? –Musito la profesora con voz ronca.

-Si, Minerva. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Alemania? Que bonito era…-En ese momento pareció que el director bajaba de su nube, giró rápidamente la cabeza hasta que las miradas de las dos personas se encontraron.- ¡Minerva despertaste!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Albus¿No se supone que te buscaban?

-Si… pero no podía dejar a mi profesora favorita aquí sufriendo sola.-Dijo el director sonriendo levemente.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Me duele todo…

-Cuando me lo contaron noté como si se me rompía el alma… Si no hubieses salido viva…

-¡Oh vamos, Albus! No es para tanto.- Dijo la profesora, entonces se fijo de que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían del director.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Minerva… No hubiese podido soportarlo, ya verte en este estado me duele. ¡Casi te perdemos! Un hechizo algo mas fuerte y quizás…

-Albus, que pesimista…

-Minerva, te lo tenía que haber contado hace mucho tiempo. No tenía que habérmelo guardado…- Dijo Dumbledore. El hombre se levantó y abrazó a la profesora que estaba desconcertada.

-Albus…

-Pero no podía… Creía bueno, creo que si te lo hubiese dicho tú te hubieses reído de mí y no me hubieses hablado nunca mas.- El director estaba ya al borde de un llanto. La profesora McGonagall nunca había visto al director, esa persona tan fuerte, sumido en la desesperación.- ¡Minerva, te quiero, te amo! Desde la primera vez que te vi. Cuando vi que pisaste Hogwarts, que te convertías en una gran profesora… Cada vez te he amado más, sé que ahora me dirás que no se puede, que ya somos personas muy mayores y es muy tarde para empezar algo así…Pero ya no importa, pude decírtelo.

-Albus… Nunca es demasiado tarde… Yo también te amo…Nunca te lo dije por temor a ser rechazada, no me gustan demasiado los no. Cuando entré a Hogwarts y vi a ese gran Griffindor excelente en todas las materias y a la vez divertido y bromista. A ese director que tiene Hogwarts, que hace que mis días en ese lugar sean los mejores de mi vida. Yo también te amo. Y ahora que sé que tu sientes lo mismo estoy dispuesta a gritarlo a todo el mundo que te amo, cuando salga de aquí, cla…-Pero sus palabras felices de la profesora fueron paradas por el beso que le dio el director. Un beso que ella con mucha satisfacción correspondió. Un beso, que hizo que su salud mejorase notablemente, quizás el beso de "su ángel de la guarda"

-Minerva Mcgonagall.- Dijo el director, cuando terminaron ese agradable beso, con una voz que adquirió de repente un tono serio. El director hizo una dibujo en el aire y apareció aquella cajita que tanto había guardado…- ¿Serías tan amable de casarte conmigo? – Pregunto Dumbledore, sacando un precioso añillo que tenia una pequeña esmeralda preciosa, en su centro. Y poniéndolo en el dedo anular de la profesora.

-Albus… ¡Si, quiero!


End file.
